The Last Laugh
by Please Delete No Longer In Use
Summary: Mad Mod and the Joker have teamed up and kidnapped Superman and Wonder Woman, leaving the Titans to save Jump City. But when even Batman falls against the combined might of the two psychopaths, the Titans start to have a lapse in confidence – after all,
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I HAVE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE!!!**

_-------------------------------------------------_

**_The Last Laugh_**

Mad Mod and the Joker have teamed up and kidnapped Superman and Wonder Woman, leaving the Titans to save Jump City. But when even Batman falls against the combined might of the two psychopaths, the Titans start to have a lapse in confidence – after all, they're only teenagers. But can they overcome this and stop the two madmen once and for all?

------------------------------------------

**Prologue – Partners in Jokes**

The Joker was _not _happy. Then again, he never was in Arkham Asylum. The disgusting food in the dinner hall, the small, cramped cells, the annoying cellmates, the cruel guards. He hated it. But he always had a good laugh there. He always had a good laugh anywhere. Although he was always cackling away at something or another, this time he really had a good time in Arkham. Because his cellmate was just as mad as he was.

"Hello, old boy," the short man with greying red hair, and wearing a suit in the colours of the United Kingdom's flag, said as he was thrust into his cell by a guard.

Joker bolted up right and burst out laughing. "Now you look like someone that I could get along with," he said manically.

"You're the Joker, right," the man said, watching as the guard slid shut the door, locked it, and strolled away.

Joker ran a hand back through his thick green hair and stroked his pale chin with a large grin. "That's me," he said proudly, then giggled uncontrollably.

"I'm Mad Mod," the man said, thrusting his hand forward. As the Joker clasped it to shake it, Mod twisted it round. Joker squealed in pain, then wrenched it free and laughed hysterically. Mod began to chortle too.

"You know," Joker said through fits of laughter, "you're a jolly old chap! Get it? Jolly old man? You're wearing a United Kingdom flag? England?" The two burst out laughing.

When they both stopped, their throats sore, Joker threw his arm round Mod's shoulders and smirked. "you know, old fella, I'm bored of our jokes being all speaking. Let's do some practical ones and get out of here!"

"All right then," Mod replied with a giggle, and they both sat on the dirty stone floor, thinking up ways to escape.

Two hours later, the alarms at Arkham Asylum blared as two dangerous criminals broke free of their cell and vanished into the night.

---------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER: ROBIN AND STARFIRE WATCH OVER JUMP CITY AFTER SUSPICIOUS CRIMES THAT RELATE TO THE JOKER, AND BATMAN HAS TROUBLE WITH A CERTAIN FEMALE THIEF.**


	2. Special Moments

**PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! ALSO, THANKS TO DRAMATIC-MANIAC FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Special Moments**

Robin stood proudly on the roof of Titans Tower, his cape billowing out behind him and his silhouette marking the skyline magnificently. The cool breeze rippled through his hair as the blazing sun set behind him. His unblinking eyes were gazing out over the city, watching over it diligently. His arms were crossed and his expression stern. A pair of binoculars was clutched in one hand.

"Robin, are you going to stand there all night?" a small, timid voice enquired politely from behind him.

Robin smiled slowly. He liked having Starfire around. "Maybe, Star." He turned to face her. "Just until he shows up."

"You…are afraid that this Joker man will hurt somebody," Starfire said, brushing her fiery red hair away from her emerald eyes.

Robin could see that a frown was forming on her face. "You don't understand something." It wasn't a question.

"Well, I am confused about something," Star reluctantly admitted.

"Shoot," Robin said.

Star frowned again. "I'm afraid I don't have a projectile weapon. Would you like me to find one?"

Robin laughed, then shook his head. "Tell me what you're confused about, Star."

"Why are you laughing?" Star questioned anxiously. "Did I do something amusing?"

"Never mind," Robin said with a small smile. "Now, what are you confused about?"  
Star opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to and instead replied, "Well, if I have interpreted the word joke correctly, then why would someone called the Joker be dangerous? Wouldn't he be…funny?"

"He thinks killing people is funny, Starfire," Robin said grimly.

Starfire looked shocked. "But why is hurting people amusing?"

"He's a psychopath. Everything is amusing to him." Robin began to study the city with binoculars again.

Star stepped forward and placed her hand gently on her friend's shoulder. "How do you know that this Joker man is behind the crimes at the Tiddy's Toy Store and the Jump City Bank?"

"The exploding whoopee cushion, the smile painted on all the toys, the CCTV cameras rigged to shoot paintballs at you…it all _reeks _of him," Robin replied with an edge of suspicion to his voice.

"I did not detect any strong smells." Star began to scrunch up her nose and sniff loudly. "Perhaps there is something wrong with my nose."

"Uh!" Robin grunted in frustration.

Star immediately went silent. "I – I'm sorry, friend Robin, a-are you angry with me?"

"Not at you, Star," Robin snapped. "Just this whole Joker business. I've had a few bad experiences with him. Why doesn't he just show himself?" He thumped the edge of the roof with his fist.

"I shall leave you now," Star said slowly, striding towards the roof access panel.

"No!" Robin took her hand and guided her slowly back to look at the view. "Stay with me. It's more peaceful up here with you. And more…_special_."

And so they stood like that for the entire night, hand in hand.

-------------------------------

They ran as fast as they could, panting and puffing their way down the alley. But it was no use. For no one could outrun him. No one could escape him. He was the night. He was the shadow. He was vengeance…he was Batman. And as he swooped down upon the two thieves, they felt fear so powerful that it froze them in their place.

Batman landed in a crouch in front of them and his white eyes narrowed in the dark. "Stealing that statue was the biggest mistake in your entire life." He reached out and took the Egyptian cat statue from one of the thieves' hands.

For once in his crime-fighting career, Batman was wrong. Because taking the statue wasn't the biggest mistake of their lives – aiming guns at the Great Detective's head was. Just as they started to pull the trigger, Batman twisted the pistol out of the thief's grip and slammed its butt into his nose. He sidestepped a bullet from the other man and lashed out his booted foot. It caught the criminal in the face, and he dropped to the floor. He secured the statue in a hidden pocket inside his cape and punched one of the thieves down to the floor again when he tried to stand. He moved to knock the other unconscious when a smooth, flowing voice sounded behind them.

"Don't be so hard on them, Batman." Catwoman dropped down in front of the two thieves and smiled. "After all, they stole a statue of a cat. At least they have taste." She moved for her whip, but Batman clamped her hands together with his own.

"I won't allow you to take the statue," he said sternly.

Catwoman slammed her knee up between his legs and he stumbled back. She unfurled her whip and flicked it towards his neck. It wrapped around it and she reeled him back into a kick that sent him crashing back into a garbage bin. The statue flew free of the hidden pocket and Catwoman caught it easily with her whip. She tucked it into her belt and placed the whip back at her side.

"_Purr-fect_," she mumbled, and drew a thin line of blood along Batman's cheek with her claw.

Catwoman swivelled on her heel and began to stride away, a confident and triumphant grin plastered onto her face. That was when a gloved hand clamped around her neck and pressed hard on the underside of her ear. Catwoman let out a small cry of surprise, and then fainted into Batman's arms.

"Hopefully, this time you'll learn," Batman said to her unconscious form as he reclaimed the statue. "Cats and bats just _don't _mix."

------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER: CAN THE TITANS DEFEAT THE COMBINED MIGHT OF THE JOKER AND MAD MOD? FEATURING WONDER WOMAN AND SUPERMAN!**


End file.
